PrussiaCanada Song Challenge
by Keahi08
Summary: Five one-shots based off five songs for the pairing of PruCan. Second One-Shot: Propane Nightmares by Pendulum
1. Oh, Canada

**Keahi:** Well, I hijacked this little challenge from a friend of mine on deviantArt (mine is Kaliona, if you're interested~.), and thought it would be a nice way to get me out of this writing rut. And of course, the internet could always use more PruCan~. 3

Honestly, I don't like this one that much. I'm trying so hard to get back into writing WELL, so... I hope this is a good start. Reviews are welcomed but not demanded. c:

* * *

"Gilbert," asked a rather confused Ludwig. "Why… are you so intent on going to Canada? W-Wherever that is…"

The elder of the brothers twitched, his silver eyebrows pulling down and his scowl deepening.

"Canada, West. You know. Above America. Top of the world. It's fuckin' cold."

"…You want to go there why?"

"Because!" Hissed Gilbert, and he bolted upwards from his brother's couch. The look on his face led Gilbert to believe this was very serious indeed. "I-It's Canada! Have you been to Canada, West? Everyone's fucking friendly and they speak… French!"

"…What does that have to do with—"

"I'm not done!" Gilbert moved on the couch to get closer to his brother, who was just standing next to it. "Yaks! They have yaks in Canada! And Mooses! And you know what, they've got dogs! That… that can take you places with sleds! Transportation Via Sled-Dogs, West, are you listening to me?! Do you like Milk? Of course you do – You can by frozen milk. In a bag. In Canada."

It had been a long time since Gilbert had looked so serious about something. His red eyes were dead-set and unmoving, and Ludwig knew that anything negative he had to say about the matter would be cut short with another barrage of his brother's screeching protests.

"…Right," He mused, more to himself than to his brother. "So… Why the sudden interest in… Canada?"

"Oh, for the love of—" Gilbert was off the cough now, and was pinching the bridge of his nose as if Ludwig was an idiot. He mumbled something almost like a prayer to 'old man Fritz,' then turned to his brother with another slight scowl.

"William Shatner," was all he said.

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed down further. He was now completely lost. "…What?"

"William Shatner!" Gilbert repeated, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. "Do you _know _who William Shatner is?"

"…Isn't he that man who played Kirk on Star Trek?"

"Yes! Yes, he was Captain Kirk! He's an actor West! He's from Canada!"

Ludwig had nothing to say about that. So instead he turned away from his seemingly hysterical brother and walked into his kitchen. He was completely used to East spewing random nonsense, so the best thing to do was just smile and nod.

Lying on his countertop was Gilbert's phone – the one he was constantly taking pictures of himself of. As it started to vibrate and sing the words, "Canada, Oh Canada," Ludwig asked himself just how far his brother was going to take his obsession with the country. He picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.

It had a picture of himself with a blond boy who looked remotely like America. While Gilbert was smiling widely at the camera, the blonde was smiling at _him_ almost shyly, a faint pink tint to his cheeks. It read 'calling: Canada.'

Ludwig walked back into the living room, making his way to his door, and tossed his brother's phone at him, who amazing caught it, with an almost confused look. "Canada's Calling," was all he said as he grabbed his keys and opened the door.


	2. Propane Nightmares

**Keahi**: c': Uwah! I'm so glad people like this. It makes me jolly as a roger, yes it does. This one-shot is based off the song Propane Nightmares by Pendulum~! When I started this little one-shot/song challenge, I knew I wanted to write something that was like this, so I hope I did the song justice and still managed to write what I wanted.

I kind of love feedback. J-Just saying.

He had to pause. He sat back up, moving away from the blonde under him, and took the time to drink in the sight. His mind reeled for just a moment, thinking back and looking forward and trying to appreciate what he had right now at the same time.

Gilbert let out a shuddering sigh before leaning back down to kiss Matthew's forehead, who in turn let out a pleased little hum that made the Prussian smile against his skin. He felt fingertips ghost over his shoulders and his back, as if testing the waters, and to encourage them Gilbert kissed lower, softly brushing their lips together.

Although he was sure to be slow and gentle, Gilbert had a sneaking suspicion the Canadian liked it a little rough. Which he found more than amusing. He felt hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt, and smiled softly when Matthew clung onto him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

It always happened like this. Gilbert wondered sometimes if he was going soft. He softly ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, making him tighten his hold on the fabric. Gilbert couldn't even really remember when this started happening. While Matthew shook and shivered in his arms, the ex-nation thought back to when France had paraded the little boy around, showing off 'his little Canada.' Gilbert had to admit, he had no pressing urge to sleep with the little boy when he grew older, so what was this about?

A tiny, miniscule whimper slipped out from between Matthew's lips, and Gilbert decided, maybe it was little things like those tiny noises. He pried the boy away from him just to shower him in kisses along his neck and shoulders.

He could remember when he was grand and big and everyone knew his name – when he was the mighty Prussian Empire. Sometimes, even if he had the blonde in his arms, he couldn't help but feel sour about having lost that status. To take his frustrations out, he would pour all sorts of affection onto Matthew, which left the both of them feeling considerably better.

The point was, he could remember when he wasn't satisfied unless he was slaughtering by the hundreds. Now, all it took was a tiny, barely audible noise from Canada? Canada, who no one even took the time to remember. Canada, who was probably _the_ biggest pushover Gilbert had ever laid eyes on. Canada, who at times looked more feminine than anything else, who stuttered in his quiet, soft-spoken words, who was practically France's _kid_.

He asked himself who he had turned into, where he had went wrong, when he heard a faint, quiet moan from Matthew. When he looked down he was greeted by flushing cheeks and half-lidded eyes, and the Canadian's hips squirming from side to side, dying for more attention.

Slowly, a smirk crawled upon Gilbert's face, and he decided that it was this boy's fault. That was more of a mastermind than people gave him credit for. It was all a façade, what sweet little Canada had worked up. The real Matthew was here, clawing at Gilbert's arms and tightly pressing himself against the Prussian, anything to get attention.

Gilbert felt his find-frame shatter. He tangled his fingers into the blond locks, pressing a kiss to the boy's lips. "Kid," he murmured, and Matthew _felt_ the words more than he heard them. "Just what're you doing to me?"


End file.
